If I Fell In Love With You
by Beatlesfan93
Summary: A young Norwegian woman travels to Britain as an au-pair, and finds herself in the Liverpudlian suburb of Woolton, where she meet a group of boys playing in a band. Set in the early summer of 1960.


_Hi guys! There's been a lot going on in my life lately. The most important thing is that I have moved away from home to go to school. So I haven't written in a long time. But then I found this on my computer, the first chapter of a brand new story, and I just HAD to finish it and post it. I know I'm not technically finished with my other story "The Night Before" but I bet everyone has forgotten all about that one anyway. Haha. In this story, I have used the fact that I'm Norwegian as sort of an inspiration, and I made the main character a compatriot of mine. Sit back and enjoy the Beatle-related adventures of Ingrid : )_

_Peace & Love_

_Stine_

* * *

Ingrid took in the sights of her new hometown, as the ferry reached Albert Dock. She clutched her bags tight, and started walking towards the landing with the other passengers. A couple of boys her own age whistled loudly. "'ello there luv." One of them shouted. "Welcome to Liverpool." The other one shot in. Their accents were so different from the English she had heard before. Her English teacher had been from London, and she had sounded like the queen compared to these two. She noticed their oil-stained overalls, and realized that they were dock workers.

Ingrid smiled at them, and clutched her bags tight. She realized that she was nervous. All around her, people were moving in different directions. They all seemed to know where they were going. She had no idea. She knew she was supposed to look for a Mrs. Walker, but had no idea how she looked. She ended up walking aimlessly among the crowd, before she stopped, and put her bags down.

She started wondering if it had really been a good idea coming here. She was scared. All her optimism and independence had suddenly vanished. She was scared of being away from home, scared that her English wouldn't be good enough. What if the parents were awful and the kids even worse? What if she wasn't cut out to be an au-pair? What if she had to return home, and admit that her father had been right all along?

A low, yet firm voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you Ingrid?"

She turned around, to see a woman in her early thirties looking at her. She wore a dark coat, and a matching hat. Her blond hair was neatly laid in curls, and she smiled at her with lips painted dark red.

"Yes. Yes, that's me. Ingrid Andersen." She reached out her hand.

"Wilhelmina Walker." The woman said. "It's nice to finally meet you. You look just like I imagined."

"Really?" Ingrid smiled. "That's funny, because you don't."

"I don't?" Wilhelmina said, surprised.

"You're much prettier." Ingrid said.

Wilhelmina laughed. "You sure know what to say to impress me." She said.

"I.. I wasn't trying to.." Ingrid stuttered, but Wilhelmina just laughed again.

"I was joking." She said. "I'm very glad that you're here, Ingrid. Now, let me help you with your bags. The car isn't parked too far away."

She took one of Ingrid's bags, and started walking through the crowd. Ingrid followed her, and almost had to run to keep up with her. She was certain of one thing. Mrs. Walker was a strange lady.

Finally, she stopped next to a little, blue car parked on the street. She put Ingrid's bags in the back, and got in the car. Ingrid got in on the passenger side, and Wilhelmina started the engine and quickly put the car in motion. She maneuvered the car through the streets, and Ingrid watched her, impressed. She really wanted to learn how to drive.

There were so many things she wanted to learn. She wanted to study, get a good job and really accomplish something. Her father believed that a higher education was wasted on a girl. She wouldn't need it when she was going to settle down with a husband and kids anyway. When she reached the age of seventeen, he figured it was about time she quit school and got a job instead. He had been thrilled when she found a job as a secretary. That was appropriate work for her, until she found someone to marry. Ingrid didn't agree. She answered phone calls, took notes, and served coffee. She had never felt less appreciated in her life, among people who didn't even know her name. They simply referred to her as "miss" during the three months she worked there. She was the only woman in the office, and it didn't exactly help. Most of the men at the office were middle-aged, and like her father they had strong opinions on what was appropriate and not for a girl. She got tired of all their sexist jokes and stupid remarks. Was a bit of respect really that much to ask for? So she quit, and set out on the biggest adventure yet in her life

Ingrid remembered well the moment she told her father that she was going to Britain. She had relived it about hundred times over the past few weeks. The shocked expression on his face was just priceless. She didn't tell him anything before she had already arranged everything with the agency. She didn't want him to stop her. Nothing could stop her now. Her father wasn't pleased with the idea, but he had no choice but to let her go. She was a young woman. She controlled her own destiny. She had taken an important step in becoming something more that the quiet, little girl, the daughter of an engineer.

Ingrid had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that they weren't in the city center any more. Now they were surrounded by pretty houses with neat lawns. They had entered the suburb.

Wilhelmina laughed. "I didn't want to interrupt your thoughts." She said. "Welcome to Woolton!"

"It's really nice." Ingrid said. "This is your neighborhood?"

"Yeah, we're almost there." She said, and turned left.

"This is Menlove Avenue." She explained. "Our house is over there."

She parked the car next to a white two-storey house. On the front porch, she could see a tall, dark haired man wearing a suit. Next to him were two little kids, a boy and a girl.

Ingrid opened the door, and stepped out of the car, realizing that her new life was about to start.

* * *

_Okay! :) What do you think so far? Would any of you consider reading more of this? Please let me know! :D_


End file.
